New Beginnings
by buttanuggets
Summary: Don't sue pls i fan ;), read about Percy's first adventure ;) ENJOY
1. New Beginnings

Ok before i start please don't hate on me for any of this, this is my first time writing a story, and i don't own  
any of these characters, and these will all be in Percy's point of view unless it says

I was being chased by monsters, as I'm running alone i see a bright light, I see a bright light, as soon as i see the  
bright light, I hear a rumble behind me, a huge roar enters the dark I looked back and see a dark aura from where i was  
a second ago. As I'm looking i think back on how this all began...(sorry but cliffhangers keep you hook ;), I hate thm too)

I was spending time with Annabeth in the mess hall in the morning, the woman was in yoga pant, and a hot tanktop.  
She looked was too good and I couldn't help but grab the fine ass in front of everybody, which made her blush til her  
face looked like a tomato. She yelled in a whisper,"Percy stop!", as she slapped my hand away from her fine ass, but i  
knew she liked it. I looked over at the Athena table, and their mouth were gaping open, but the only downside was that  
Chiron was right behind me, glaring at me. He said to me "Percy Big house NOW!" I started blushing. As everyone laughed.  
I looked over at Piper, and she looked at Jason, and mouthed "Fuck me after this".

I thought the Punishment would be worse, but Chiron laughed and said,"Percy that was the third time this week,  
and as I have told you three strikes and you're out of the camp". I stared at his trying to protest, but he shook his head,  
"Percy I'm sorry. You've been banned from New Rome, and now Camp Half Blood, pack your things. Call some friends to stay  
with. I will tell the cleaning harpies, that have been banned from camp in 2 hours. You have 2 hours before they will  
attack you."

The first person i went to tell was Annabeth, but she didn't look like she was in a good mood, because she was  
slicing the dummies, and completely overdoing it. So I talked to one of her cabin mates, and he told me Annabeth was  
breaking up with me.( I'm sorry to those of you who loved the fact that Annabeth and Percy were a couple)  
I told him that i was banned from camp and to tell anyone who asked where I was. I cleaned up, and i left camp as soon  
as possible, because i knew everyone would be depressed about it.

I went back to my mom's apartment and told her, but she slapped me on the face and yelled at me for what seemed  
liked hours. I left the apartment, and went to Olympus, and talked to Apollo about it, but he just kept laughing about  
how i was the first person ever to kicked out of both camps. So i left Olympus, and called my friend Carter, apparently  
I could stay with him as long as I didn't do any naughty stuff, it was official, I was officially on probation.

As soon as I got there Sadie hugged me and said "I missed you, you were the only person who ever atually has  
good plans". I look at Carter and he mouth "Anubis broke up with her." She finally let go, and I went over to Carter,  
and he said Even when they were fused, Anubis was forbidden to see her, which made it impossible for the both of them."  
Sadie whispered to me," meet me in my room at midnight." Carter spoke up" As i was saying Sadie Sadie has always been into  
you, and now that you've broken up with Annabeth, she can be with you, so she might be a little crazy about you," as he  
winked at me.

It was finally midnight, so I knocked on her door, She said"It's unlocked."So i opened it, and I thought we would  
a sexy make out session, boy was I wrong, She had a stripper outfit on except for her upper half, she only had stickers  
on her tits, as soon as I saw her, a tent grew in my shorts, she looked at my pants and smiled and asked "does this outfit me look fat?" she showed me her fine, tight ass, which was covered only by a single strand, which see backed up right into my dick, never have I ever been so manipulated.

She turned around and I said "FUCK NO!" she turned around and smiled, jus as I could see her bouncy tits, I tackled her, and ripped the stickers, grabbed her ass, and as soon as I did she let out a loud moan. She grinned,"Percy you naughty boy", and i looked at her puzzled,"I'm 18 and you're 15 so I wouldn't be talking." As soon as I said that, she reached into my shorts and said "Percy you are happy!" She pushed down my shorts, and I took off shirt, then she pulled my boxers down, and my dick hit her in the face, knocking her back a little bit. "JESUS PERCY!" She took out a measuring tape "12 inches! wish it was 16, but it's good enough.

(Switching to Carter now)

I heard a knock on the door, so I yelled "coming!" I heard what sounded like 2 giggles, I open the door, and I see Annabeth and Piper, so i said "Hey what's up guys?" they glared at me "where's Percy?" they said in unity, "Upstairs, in Sadie's room or the guest room."  
They ran in looking for Percy first checking the guest room, he wasn't there, as soon as i thought Sadie's room, I heard a loud moan, and a lot of loud giggles, which i guessed wasn't from Piper or Annabeth. So I check Sadie's room, and i come to see Sadie with her top half of her including her pussy covered in cum, Annabeth and Piper right behind me, I look back at Annabeth, who says "PERCY, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Percy was at a lost for all of a sudden without warning Annabeth continues, "WITHOUT US?" I start to see Annabeth AND Piper stripping down, leaping on Percy, licking his dick and kissing and wrestling his tongue, meanwhile Sadie was trying to fuck me, I say "Sadie shut the fuck up, you're too horny."She gets my pants off, and rides my dick like a cowgirl, squealing in pleasure, saying, "FUCK, OH FUCK, CARTER YOU FUCK LIKE A FUCKING MADMAN PLEASE DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!" Me and Percy say in unity "FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" Percy squirt his juices all over them head to toe with his big load. Meanwhile I drench Sadie's legs with my cum, and I whisper to Sadie, "you're covered in cum, so i think you're pregnant." She squeals in delight"good!" The last thing I see before I pass out, is Sadie passing out, and Percy getting massacred by Piper and Annabeth."


	2. Back At Camp!

(Jokes on you, if you read the title before reading this, Jason is who we are starting as back at camp, which one, wait to find out ;)) Also I'm sorry if anything comes out late, I'm surrounded by 4 fires in California, and I have a huge speech coming up (20% of grade) so once again I'm sorry if I have any late uploads, or I restate something, but I'm just worried about the fires. Enjoy the Story! I got 141/150 (also 20% of my history grade) on my history speech, so if I get the day off, I will post 2 extra chapters 3

Ever since Percy left Jason didn't see Annabeth like he used to, she stated wearing sluttier outfits, and whenever Chiron told her to put something else on, she completely disobeyed. Jason had never seen anything like it, everytime she saw him, she tried to fuck him like no tomorrow. She need help, a lot of help, so Jason talked to Piper and said,"Piper, can you help me with Annabeth," he started blushing,"I mean to like help her to stop fucking me." She responded in a mad voice"You're supposed to be mine!"

As soon as I said " I need her to stop fucking me", Piper took off her shirt, we were on her cabin, so she didn't mind, then she took off her pants, and I felt my tent in my pants go straight up, and she said,"oops, Jason can you please grab shirt off the floor, so I bent down, and she put her big titties on my head, and tight pussy on my head and said," oops, sorry I fell, thanks for catching me." As usually i got turned on, so I looked back up at her, and ripped her bra off, next her panties and said," You've been a bad girl and you will be punished!" She was pretty horny by her response," Please master punish me and fuck me until my pussy burns", she didn't realize it, but she used charm speak, and I had no control, I took off my pants and boxers, and just started shoving my 10 inch cock into her tight pussy and I said to her" Why is your pussy so tight?" she responded and said while she was moaning,"This is my first time, I'm a virgin." I heard something coming from the beds," I remember when I was a virgin." I look over and see it was Drew and Aphrodite. "We were just about to fuck when you guys showed up," Then she said,"Jason come over here and do whatever I say forever,"My response was 'yes master.'" she yelled "Well don't just stand there you have 3 bitches to fuck at once!" I walked over there quickly and layed down, and Aphrodite started licking my dick for the bottom and started sucking my balls, while Drew deep-throated my dick, Piper went over too, and made me suck her pussy, which was very tasted, but I felt something coming, and said "cumming," I pushed Drew and Aphrodite off, and flipped them and Piper so I could see their pussys, and I shot my big load on them, and filled all of their pussys, and I sprayed their tits with my hot, steamy cum, and they all yelled" AGAIN!"

At the moment they yelled that Annabeth walked in, and said,"Piper...we need... to go", as she was trying her best not to join in.  
All the Aphrodite girls came in after their shower, and they dropped their towels, whispering to each other,"We need to fuck Jason," they ran over, and all looked at me and said,"You came into our cabin, and everything in our cabin belongs to us." They started getting over me at every side and masturbated, trying to cum over me, and at one point, everybody yelled,"CUMMING", and got their juices all over me, not one spot wasn't covered and I felt it too,"CUMMING," and the biggest load I have ever seen, hot out from my fat cock. I sprayed it on every girls pussy, as Annabeth left the room, and for sure every girl in the room was pregnant, and I said,"Aphrodite, I expect a kid." and I smiled, she smiled back. I got on my clothes, and went to the showers, and since every girl was horny they followed me, and I showered with 12 girls. Everyone tried to suck my cock, and everyone did, and got cummed on even more, Piper just shrugged, and whispered to me,"This is our breakup, so enjoy all the Aphrodite girls." I stared at her like she was a mad woman, as she started walking away, I slapped her beautiful ass, and she moaned,"Fuck Jason, please do it again, it felt so good!" So I slapped her ass over 20 times, when it started to bleed." Piper you sure I should keep going, you're bleeding,' she responded by saying,"I can handle 20 more then lick my pussy clean," So I slapped her pussy over 20 times, and at that very moment Rachel came in, and said in her Oracle voice to me" You and 6 others will go on a quest to the land of no return, find the darkness, everlasting love will be found, a loved one will be lost in the end. You must bring 3 Egyptians and 3 Greeks/Romans."

I didn't know any of the Egyptian magicians, so I needed to call Percy, but first I needed to fuck the tightest redhead girl in Camp. After all, she came to the showers during my shower time, and as soon as the Oracle voice died away, Rachel looked around and said,"Is this a fuck party?" The Aphrodite girls responded before me,"Yes, and you're joining too." Rachel had been blushing like a tomato and staring at my huge cock this whole time, and when she was told she was going to join, she ran over to me, and started sucking my huge cocking and I managed to groan and say,"A warning next time please," I started to get really pissed, so I grabbed her head, and put my huge cock as far down her throat as I could get it. She tried squirming, but it didn't help, and I whispered to her,"The truck is coming with the cum", and smiled evilly. I finally let out my hot steaming cum, and it filled her mouth quickly, and it started to spray onto her large titties, her titties were things of beauty. The cum eventually stopped, but not before completely drenching her head to toe with cum, and I said to her "Next time don't scare me during my shower time." I continued this for 2 more hours, and made her fall asleep, and after it all, her tight pussy was not longer tight, she could fit my dick easily, she was way too horny. I just couldn't handle it.


	3. Enemies return

(Warning Rated M and it stands for Sex) Honestly I feel that way about someone in my grade...Anyways, sick and heading to school, but the story must go on! Here's the summary- Percy doesn't feel well, Zia is here, sex (already known about), someoneeeee getss in a figggghtttt (ooooh I'm telling XD). POV- Percy

Percy had never seen anyone react that way to each other, he just had his jaw hanging down a little lower than his shoulders. He just stared at Carter and Sadie, Carter still had his cock in Sadie. Right as he was about to say something to Annabeth, he heard a knock on the door, and a girl voice yell,"Sadie where's Carter!" Percy understood this was easy prey, so Percy silently said "lets fuck her", and just as Annabeth was going to open the door, I shot a tranquilizer dart right at her tight ass. Now he got her all to himself, so he opened the door and said,"Can I help you?", she replied,"Where is Carter?" I knew exactly what to say,"Carter is over there fucking his sister, and they had a wonderful time together." Her face was as red as a tomato, and she looked like she was gonna hit me, but instead, she punched a hole in the wall, and said to me,"Big Dick, let's head to my place, and you can use that big cock." I responded,"only with Annabeth." She shrugged and I grabbed Annabeth by her tight ass, and put her on my shoulder. The strange girl grinned at me and said," I'm Zia by the way."

Her place was a lot bigger than I expected, and as I expected, from all the moaning of her tight ass getting squeezed, Annabeth was awake. Zia first went to her dresser, and took out some "toys" for sex usage, and she said to me,"get one of these on Annabeth and this will be fun!" I put the dildo on her, and she squealed in delight, knowing what was going to happen. Annabeth walked over to Zia, yanked her clothes, and ripped off her panties and threw them to me and said to me,"Percy here's a souvenir, and it's wet too." I blushed more red than I have ever been, but I still licked it trying to see if it was piss or cum, and sure enough, it was cum. I Started to suck on the panties, but realized I could be fucking her, so I walked over with to Annabeth and Zia, and I said,"Is this your first double penetration, and anal," she answered in a sigh,"yes." I took the front side, because I could cum in her pussy, and I wanted her cum all over me.

I stuck my cock in Zia's pussy, and she let out a deep moan, and as soon as Annabeth heard the moan, she stuck the dildo as far in as she could, Zia started screaming,"PLEASE STOP THIS HURTS TOO MUCH." I responded in a horny way, by saying," not until you're covered with melted ice cream." I kept shoving my dick in and out of her pussy, and I could hear that Annabeth stopped, and started to masturbate. All of a sudden we heard banging on the doors, and two people yelling," Let us in!" He started to feel his dick bleeding from too much pussy, but he didn't care, and Zia yelled," It's open!"Carter and Sadie open the door, and Carter sees me fucking Zia in the Pussy, and runs over as fast as he could, and he punched me in the face. I was in Zia so she went down with down with me along with Annabeth. He just wouldn't stop punching me, and as soon as I thought this was the end, Annabeth stabbed him in the shoulder with her Dragon Bone Sword. I let out a sigh, and before I could say anything, Zia said to Carter,"I'm breaking up with you, for this, and you and Sadie, and Percy since you aren't with Annabeth anymore do you wanna fuck, and have me be your girlfriend?" I answered immediately,"YES!..I mean yea sure" Annabeth looked at me, and said,"Can I also be your girlfriend?" Sadie also joined in,"I'll wear stripper closes for you." I didn't know how to respond to any of them, so I thought for a while.

It was hard to choose, a person I haven't met, a 15-year-old stripper, or my ex. So I did what most guys would do, I chose Zia, and I was about to say it, Jason burst through the door, and tried to speak, but he was too tired from running from camp, so it came out like this,"Quest...everyone...here...", then he passed out. So I looked at the others, and said,"I choose Zia." Sadie and Annabeth both looked devastated. They both tried so hard tonight to make me theirs, but before I could make explanations, Annabeth yelled while crying,"PERCY...I HAVE...LITERALLY BEEN...TO HELL AND BACK WITH YOU...WE EVEN WENT SOMEWHERE...WORSE THAN HELL TOO." She startled me so much I pissed my pants in terror. She finally said,"Percy get the fuck over here before I send you to Hell." At that moment I was thinking about what Athena was thinking about Annabeth, and how out of control she was. I walked over to Annabeth, who was on knees, so I put my cock in her, and she started to deep throat my cock, and I groaned in pleasure, but then I started to feel a lot of pain in my cock. She was biting my cock, like she was trying to tear it off! I tried the best I could to try to stop her, but it wouldn't work. Zia and Sadie were trying to get her off, but it wouldn't work, so Zia grab a tranquilizer dart, and Stabbed into Annabeth's shoulder.

She passed out, and I pulled my cock out of her mouth, and It was dripping in blood, so I said to Zia," I can fuck you right now, but it would take 4 weeks to heal, or I can wait and do 3 weeks." She nodded to now, but I was going to punish the 15-year-old first, thankfully she didn't want to deep throat, she wanted my cum and blood in her, so she stuck my big cock in her tight pussy, which barely fit. Then I started to pull in and out fast, and thankfully Zia was thinking ahead of me, and had a dildo, and started using it to fuck her asshole, and now she couldn't handle it, her feet weren't on the floor, they were 6 inches off the floor! We took turns, until I felt something coming, and I yelled,"CUMMING" and asked,"WHERE?" she responded while moaning,"IN MY...PUSSY". So I let my cum go into her tight pussy, and it filled up almost immediately, and I had enough to cover her head to toe. She cummed right back at me, her pussy lips collapsed, and she started to cum on my dick, an I let out a loud sigh,"aw that feels good."

Suddenly, Hyperion burst through the door, and I yelled,"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU BACK?" he chuckled and said "I regenerate fast." I responded in a way that I never thought I could, "Hyperion you will die again" He grinned and said,"Let's find out, also Tarutus is coming to life." My mouth hung wide open, I wasn't ready for that news, and I definitely wasn't in the mood for that news. First I got kicked out of both camps, then Annabeth dumps me, and tries to bite off my dick, finally I find this out who we need for this, but first Hyperion. He tries to punch me, he misses because of my hurricane, but he responds by grinning and saying,"That won't work this time." He runs around me, matching the speed of my hurricane, and finally runs in the hurricane and punches me and grins,"So, the stories are true, you don't have Archimedes heel." I frowned, thinking of how I will beat him, but I hear a loud roar, and I see a rippling image, I look a Annabeth, but she's still on the floor, I see Carter, Jason, and Zia but not Sadie. I think to myself,"SADIE SAVED ME!" I laugh,"Hyperion, you forget something, in this room, we have 3 Egyptians, 2 Greeks, and 1 Roman, either way you would lose." My vision started getting fuzzy, and the last two things I see before I pass out, are Hyperion crumbling to dust, and Zia running towards me.


End file.
